


Trying to Stay Warm

by Ifjulietcouldwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifjulietcouldwrite/pseuds/Ifjulietcouldwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of Storybrooke's coldest night Emma tries to stay warm in her loft. It's not easy with a dying radiator and Killian making hot coco for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Stay Warm

If Emma hadn't watched Elsa return to Arendelle with her own eyes, she could swear that the frigid night air was brought into Storybrooke by her magic. The sky was a beautiful stage of starlight and snow flurries that danced around in the wind like tiny ballerinas. An old white painted radiator in the corner of her seaside loft was trying its best to warm her up, but she wasn't certain how long it could possibly hold up on such a cold night. The more she turned the heat up, the louder a clanking and choking sound it made. Under her breathe she muttered 'please don't die on me tonight' at least twenty times before walking away from it and looking for a pair of comfy gray knitted socks Granny had given her. They’d been a house warming gift she had given her along with 2 frozen lasagnas the day she moved in. Mary Margaret still claims to have had nothing to do with that.  
Feeling still a little cold, Emma sunk into the comfy cushions of her couch. Her feet tucked under her as she wrapped in the wool tartan blanket that magically appeared on the couch one afternoon after David had stopped by. Once again Mary Margaret claims to have had nothing to do with that. The comfort of her little cozy cocoon of warmth did not last long, there was a knock on the door. Normally Emma would take her time to answer the door but the sound of the heavy knock could mean no one other than Killian was on the other side of the door. His rings made a distinct sound, lightly pounding and scratching every time he would knock. It had become one of Emma's favorite sounds. 

Emma leapt off the couch with her blanket still wrapped around her and slid across the cold hardwood floor to answer the door. Killian would find a reason to come over every night with grilled cheese sandwiches and hot coco from Granny's. Per their nightly ritual they would curl up on the couch, eat and watch Netflix while Killian asked a million questions about what they had just watched. 

"You look very warm love" Killian's voice was raspy. No doubt from walking through the cold.

He stepped into the apartment and shook off the snow that had covered his jacket and hair before kissing Emma. The heat generated from Emma's lips as he kissed her removed the iciness from his. 

"Trying to stay warm. The radiator seems to be acting up again." Emma quickly shut the door to keep the cold away from the little heat the loft had. 

"I could take a look at it for you ...."

"No" Emma cut him off quickly. Killian was still learning about this world, and as much as she appreciated him offering to help, she wanted to keep what little warmth it was generating going.

You’re here now so you can keep me warm." She wrapped the blanket around them as she gently pulled Killian towards the couch. Entranced by beautiful green eyes, Killian complied and left all thought of the radiator behind. 

Killian could feel the warmth radiating from Emma's body. Slowly it seeped into him like Akhlys mist. Consumed by the sensation, his head slowly lowered to the crook of Emma's neck. His frozen nose warmed up with every kiss he placed. Wanting more, Killian dropped the paper bag with a thud onto the coffee table and slid his arms around Emma's waist, pulling her closer. 

"Easy there tiger." Emma slowly pulled away noticing that she was now the focus of Killian's mind. How she would love nothing more than to warm up in other ways but the hot coco and grilled cheese were calling her name."Grilled cheese and coco first. I'm starving." With puppy eyes Killian pouted for a brief second before smiling and falling back into the couch, bringing Emma with him. 

Perfectly fitted into each other on the couch, Emma reached for the bag. There was something missing. "Ummm, Killian where's the coco?" moving the bag hoping it would magically appear.

"I thought I could try making it here tonight." Before she could force him back onto the couch he was halfway to the kitchen. He was quick one. "Mary Margaret showed me how to make it the other day. If I can survive Neverland I certainly can make you hot coco." 

Killian continued speaking while rummaging through the cabinets for mugs and coco powder. She could only make out bits and pieces of what he was saying. Her mind was on the mess that would soon cover her pristine, ok semi pristine, kitchen. Through the pouring of milk into a saucepot, he talked about a movie Henry told him to watch, Thor he believes, because someone looked a lot like David and he had to see for himself. All Emma could hear in her mind was the sizzling of burnt milk on the stove and Killian cursing. This was no doubt going to be a disaster but he looked so pleased with himself in her kitchen, making her a drink other than rum. Emma let out a sigh and closed her eyes as she sank into the couch. 

"Bloody Hell" 

Emma was certain the first bloody hell was because Killian lost the fight with the coco container and some of it may or may have not spilled on his shirt. Possibly even the floor since the sound of the dust pan hitting the floor echoed the walls of the tiny loft. It took everything to swallow her words, stopping them from getting any farther than her throat. Killian could handle this. She had complete faith in him. It was just a little coco powder on the floor that can easily be swept up in a moment. 

"Bloody Hell"

Number two was more than likely because the powder seeped inside the smalls cracks of the old hardwood floor making it nearly impossible to sweep up all of it. Emma silently laughed as she could imagine Killian intently staring at the powder as he pushed it into the pan. He must have finally given up as she could her the plastic of the broom handle hitting the pantry door. 

"Swan, where is the cinnamon and that red bottle with cream?" She could hear glass spice containers clinking together and being pushed aside by Killian's hook.  
Emma sat up and stared into the kitchen. "Cinnamon is in the spice rack and the whipped cream is in the fridge door. Sounds like you are almost done want me to come and help?" 

"No I can manage." He responded slightly stressed. 

With her eyes fixed on the kitchen she watched Killian turn off the stove and with great precision poor the warm milk into two mugs. Next he spooned in the coco powder and stirred. A smile grew on Emma's face. All that worrying for absolutely no reason. Killian was right, he could manage making a simple cup of coco. Relieved she sank back into the sofa, proudly waiting for Killian to bring her the coco. 

"BLOODY HELL" 

There it was, the third bloody hell followed by some more yelling at the “bloody red bottle being rubbish”. Laughing uncontrollably, Emma got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Whipped cream and coco where all over the front of Killian's shirt but she didn't need to look at him to know that it was there. The moment she heard the whipped cream canister spurt out, she knew he had aimed it wrong into the mug, causing the mess that covered him. Killian stood there motionless, his eyes scanning the kitchen for a towel. 

"Come here." Emma motioned with a kitchen towel in her hand. 

"Bloody cream. All I wanted to do was..." Leaning up to avoid the mess Emma quieted his apology with a kiss. 

"It was sweet of you to try." Her eye fixed on his as she delicately cleaned his shirt. "How about I make the coco and you go change into a clean shirt." This time she pulled him a bit closer to kiss him. Keeping the towel between them. " I think there is one you left in my room. Then you and I will curl up on the couch and watch Thor." She threw the towel into the sink and kissed him one last time before sending him off to her room. 

Just as Emma sat on the couch with fresh coco for the two of them, Killian emerged from the room with a clean shirt. Opening the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Killian slid into Emma. Warmth. Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder as she pressed play on the remote. What could be better than coco, a blanket and Killian keeping her warm in her chilly loft?

The opening credits had just begun when there was a loud clank from the radiator and then complete silence, it had died. Emma and Killian just looked at the radiator before getting up and grabbing the comforter off Emma's bed. Tightly they wrapped themselves up in the blankets and continued to watch the movie. They didn't need the radiator to keep warm, just coco blankets and each other.


End file.
